Heat Wave
by Kyoko Kasshu Minamino
Summary: He had been on suicide missions, jumped into dimensions without knowing how to get back, and fought losing battles but giving the gorgeous Princess Diana a Klondike bar had been the worst decision Bruce Wayne ever made. BM/WW fluff. One-shot.


**Heat Wave**

_Now that we got that city smoke coarsin' through our bones_

_Now that we got that summer sweat all pressin' in like stones_

_Now that there's a heat wave on_

_Now that there's a heat wave on_

_There ain't nothin' in this wide-eyed world to bring me down_

_Oh, 'til you come around._

_-"New York City Heat" by Dead Heart Bloom _

This was a terrible idea.

Bruce Wayne was a brilliant man. However, he had to hide it all beneath the "Brucie" mask during the day—thus explaining why he found himself in his current predicament. The Sunday afternoon in Gotham City had pulled in a freakish heat wave that happened to fall on the day the Princess of Themyscira visited town for an auction for charity. Naturally, Bruce had known she would be in town and had made plans to properly avoid her—discourteous but necessary considering his frustrating inability to act professional in her presence—but she had managed to spot him leaving and Alfred insisted that they escort her back to her hotel.

On the way to said establishment, Alfred had stopped for gas. Diana hadn't eaten much at the benefit so she got out of the car to go inside and Bruce followed because it was the gentlemanly thing to do. Once inside, he discovered something terrifically shocking.

"You've never had a Klondike bar before?" The handsome billionaire questioned in disbelief, staring at the Amazon with raised eyebrows. Diana shook her head, causing thick waves of glossy hair to shimmer behind her. He tried his best not to notice but it was like trying to avoid gravity. Impossible.

"I don't see what the appeal is about them. I've had ice cream before. Aren't they all the same?"

"Not exactly." Bruce admitted, realizing how bizarre it was that The Batman was explaining to Wonder Woman the simple joys of chocolate-covered ice cream. He never could grasp how Diana managed to effortlessly put him in situations like this. Sometimes he thought she did it on purpose but this time he could tell she didn't know any better. Sighing inwardly, he opened the freezer door and took one of the frozen treats out. After grabbing a Smart Water bottle, he paid for both with cash and ushered the Princess back to the limousine where Alfred had finished fueling the car.

Inside, Diana accepted the ice cream and unwrapped it, gently inhaling its aroma before taking the first bite. Bruce unscrewed his water and took a sip, making a point not to watch her. She let out a small sound of surprise and of course he had to glance at her.

"It's softer than I thought," she admitted in a sheepish voice, her cheeks tinting ever so slightly pink. Bruce cursed her in every language he knew for being so cute and merely nodded, turning back to face the window. Unfortunately for him, he had excellent peripheral vision and therefore was treated to the sight of Wonder Woman eating ice cream. Slowly.

With every crunch of the thin chocolate coating, Bruce wished he would die or at least evaporate out of the car like mist. Every so often, she would lick her perfect lips to clear them of cream or chocolate bits and each time, his stomach churned and his skin felt inflamed from his neck all the way up to his hairline. He tugged at his tie and took another long swig from the bottle, wishing Alfred would hurry the hell up and get them to the hotel. He'd seen his surrogate father glancing backward in the rearview mirror a few times and suspected he knew what was transpiring mere inches away. Damn crafty butler.

Just when he thought the worst part was over, Diana laid the foil in her lap and proceeded to lick her fingers. Bruce swallowed and stared harder out of the window, thankful that the windows were tinted or onlookers would have thought the billionaire was constipated. He had been on suicide missions, jumped into dimensions without knowing how to get back, and fought losing battles but giving the gorgeous Princess Diana a Klondike bar had been the worst decision Bruce Wayne ever made.

"That was surprisingly delicious," Diana said with a sigh, resting her back against the leather seat. It also didn't help that she wore a modest but lovely white sundress that left her long, flawless legs bare from knee to ankle and exposed the creamy skin of her shoulders as well. Bruce merely grunted at her, feeling too surly and embarrassed for words.

"I saved you a piece." He had to look at her then and instantly regretted it. Diana held up the corner of melting ice cream and chocolate out to him with a completely innocent look that he would have believed had he not recognized the seductive tint in her azure eyes and the slight tilt of her mouth at the corners. Oh, she knew what she was doing. Damn crafty Amazon. Still, he was the goddamn Batman and the goddamn Batman did _not_ back down from a challenge.

He parted his lips enough to take the treat in his mouth, his lips brushing her thumb and index finger as he ate it. He could just barely see her swallow hard and watch him chew it. For one fantastic moment, the walls between them had cracked open to reveal the animalistic desire that had built up over the time in which they'd known each other. Every mission, every meeting, every coincidental sighting made the tension between them all the more palpable and therefore irresistible. For one fleeting moment, Bruce actually wished they were alone so he could grab her arm and pull her close and see how much of the vanilla he could taste on her tongue when he kissed her.

Someone honked their horn behind them and the spell broke into a million shards. Bruce faced forward and Diana dropped her hand back into her lap, folding the empty wrapped into a little ball.

"Thank you for the ice cream."

"You're welcome, Princess."

Worst decision ever.

Maybe.

FIN

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Justice League Unlimited. If I did, Bruce and Diana would so be dating right now. Rich kid with issues, my butt. Thanks for reading and make sure to review!**

**Kyoko  
**


End file.
